


Firsts

by Awryen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Smut, so light i won't rate it mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: As it says on the tin. Short and bittersweet.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by @fyeahmaulsoka over on Tumblr. They had an anon ask for Maul and Ahsoka's first time and it was AMAZING. But I had my own thought for how I saw their first and broke it into two seperate Firsts. So...here you go!!
> 
> *Small edits made cause typos.

> _First Time Maul and Ahsoka Fuck:_

It is rife with emotions. Anger, resentment, hurt, betrayal. All of these flow through them as they move. Their kisses are hard, full of teeth and bites and broken skin. 

They do not lay down. It is up agaisnt a wall or in a chair; it does not matter to them. All that matters is domination and lust. Their hands are gripping flesh so hard they leave bruises. Their movements are rough and hard which brings them to release sooner than they would like. 

Afterwards, they try to forget that they even did _anything_ as all it does is send their emotions spiraling and create confusion. The first chance they get, they split, the memory of their coupling still heavy in their minds.

> _First Time Maul and Ahsoka Make Love:_

It is years later. Both have been through tough times, helping and building their respective movements. Always on the opposite side of the same coin, these two. But each time, they would meet; a duel, a chat, a meal. All of it changes them and brings them here. 

Their emotions still run high, but the anger and resentment have bled away into longing and bittersweet hope. Their kisses are slower, lingering. There is less teeth and broken skin; more nips and trailing lips. Their hands come into play, gliding over soft yet rough skin, and leaving fire in their wake.

This time they do lie down. Floor or bed; once again, it matters not. All that matters in that they both worship the other, knowing sooner or later they may never get a chance to do so again.

Their movements are slow and soft before turning desperate, clutching each other as they both reach their release. Afterwards, they lay within each other’s embrace, hands never leaving their skin; too afraid to break the spell and bring them back into the nightmare that is the galaxy.

In the morning light, they are loathe to leave each other alone, but duties call. So they kiss again; slow, deep, a burning hope between them to be together again, but knowing, as always, that it may not come to pass.


End file.
